Transcended Hellhawk/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) |flavora1 = Tainted Hellhawk can get rid of his enemies in a flash. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 8944% damage to one enemy and silences it for 4 seconds. Consumes no "Vigor" when successfully hit, recharges 1 "Vigor". vigor: 2 |activeskill2 = Shadow Split ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Move undetected to deal a fatal strike. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 8152% damage to enemy. Inflicts 3152% damage every second for 5.2 seconds. Consumes no "Vigor", when successfully hit, recharges 1 "Vigor". vigor: 3 |activeskill3 = Reaper's Scythe ( /Melee) |flavora3 = Hellhawk's bloodstained Hellside is filled with the souls of those he killed. |aEffect3 = Consumes all stored "Vigor" to inflict 12805% damage and 5700% damage to one enemy. vigor: 4 |passive1 = Deadly Energy |flavorp1 = Death comes to anyone who locks eyes with the deathly Hellhawk. |pEffect1 = Adds 2790% damage to all attacks. Also, recovers own's HP by 28% of inflicted damage. When Hellhawk is hit by damage he vanishes for 6 seconds, during which his Active Skills have a chance to steal 1 buff and all his Melee attacks will hit . 15 sec |passive2 = Scream of Death |flavorp2 = He leaves nothing but screams in his wake. |pEffect2 = Increases DEX by 80% for self for 11 seconds each time an ally or enemy dies on the battlefield. Stacks up to 5 times. Helhawk can detect enemies in stealth. |passive3 = Energy Expansion |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Hellhawk's damage increases by 410%, and enemies receive 45% more damage. Also, increase Hellhawk's damage by 16% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Evil Shadow Demon |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Consumes all stored "Vigor" to inflict 12800% damage and 6100% damage to one enemy and vanishing for 6 seconds. Also, increases maximum "Vigor" gauge to 5. "Reaper's Scythe" will no longer consume "Vigor" and grant 1 "Vigor" instead, when successfully hit. vigor: 5 |passive5 = Reaper of Death |flavorp5 = The Reaprer of Death will find you when darkness rules over the world. |pEffect5 = Hellhawk deals 327% more damage. Also increases Hellhawk's by 275%. |passive6 = Shadow of Death |flavorp6 = Hellhawk thrives in darkness. |pEffect6 = Before entering battle, all of Hellhawk's "Vigor" is restored and receives 520% for 14 seconds (Immune to dispel). This is only used once when entering the battle for the first time. |passive7 = Death Diffusion |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Hellhawk's Active Skill Cooldowns are reduced by 5%. Hellhawk increases Melee damage by 270% and by 92%. Also, increase Hellhawk's Melee damage by 55% and by 29% per Infinity enhancement. "Shadow Death" also increases single target damage by 1040% for 14 seconds. |inficon1 = Physical ATK |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = ACC |infskill2 = ACC |infEffect2 = Increase your ACC by 360. |inficon3 = STA |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increase your by 135%. |charskill = Absolute Reaper |charEffect = |Gaiaweaponname = |GaiaweaponC = |GaiaweaponB = |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = |GaiaweaponSS = |GaiaweaponSSS = |GaiaweaponU = |GaiaweaponInf = |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. "Energy" is located in his resource bar (Orange bar similar to old Rogue's Vigor) and caps at 4 pre-MAX enhancement state. |aEffect1_ex = His actives indeed do not state a Cooldown. They simply require energy. In a sense, his skills all require a different amount of energy but also replenish or grant more energy when used. This causes his skills to have a natural "chain-reaction" but also a unchangeable skill sequence, reducing the RNG factor and maximizing his burst potential. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Hellhawk_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = The hawk, Hellhawk's Boden animal is invoked in multiple instances on his attire. Both foot and leg wear, as well as the coat and right shoulder protection piece show signs of the hawk. Additionally, both his daggers display a hawk as its base, with claws as pummels. An eye, supposdely an hawk eye, can be spotted on his belt. }}